wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa Wilbourn
| post-timeskip = 19 | alignment= Villain | status = Active | team = Undersiders | previous team = Coil's Organization | base of operations = Brockton Bay | classification = Thinker 7 | web serial = Gestation 1.5 | family = Unnamed Parents Reggie Livsey (Brother) }} Lisa Wilbourn (born Sarah Livsey) is a member of the Undersiders. Personality Lisa can be perceived as being annoyingly knowledgeable and arrogant by those around her. She values her intelligence and perceives any threat to that as a challenge. She draws a large amount of entertainment from "messing" with people. She also uses this aspect of her personality to mess with people to get the target to reveal more about themselves through disrespectful actions and similar. At the heart she's a warm person, related to her guilt over her brother's suicide. This is also what led her to reaching out to Taylor when initially meeting her. After seeing Lisa use her power to break someone, Taylor thinks that Lisa could have been a cult leader that would make Heartbreaker look amateurish., the fact that she did not try to do this is a testement to her moral character. Appearance Lisa In civilian guise Lisa is described as a pretty seventeen year-old girl with dark blonde hair and freckles. She favors a more subdued or traditional style of dress, and makes a habit of having her hair tied back, knotted or hidden in a bunCast (spoiler free). Tattletale As Tattletale, she wears a skintight black-and-lavender outfit, with the emblem of a stylized eye on her chest Gestation 1.5, a mask that hides her freckles and disguises the lines of her face, she usually wears her hair down. Sports a belt with a holstered gun later on, eventually using a laser pistol. After being attacked by Jack Slash she had major scarring ala a Glasgow Grin, severing facial muscles and damaging salivary glands . However, after Grue went through a second trigger event he used power copying to use Othala ability to heal his teammates from the effects of Bonesaw's poisons. This also dealt with Tattletales scar, she was left with much fainter scars and no damage to the interior of he mouth"Crushed 24.3. She explicitly describes her role in the Undersiders as "Ops" (although she does a lot of intelligence work as well). She goes in the field rather than simply acting as mission control because, first, Bitch insisted that everyone fight when she originally joined the team, and second, firsthand observation enhances what she can do with her power. Abilities and Powers Lisa is best described as a pericoghttps://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/09/10/cockroaches-28-5/#comment-41436 Wildbow comment in Cockroaches 28.5http://www.dictionary.com/browse/peri- what does peri mean? having the ability to extrapolate an incredible wealth of inference from the least soupçon of data. She needs to have some information about the target to begin with, and her power fills in the gaps in her knowledge, allowing her to crack computer passwords, profile and cold read people around her, and make predictions about the most likely outcome of a given situation, among other things. She's very accurate, although not infallible. In the few instances where she makes mistakes, she messes up pretty big. Also, she can become mentally overloaded if she tries to take in and analyze too much information all at once. Further overuse of her power leads to severe migraines, a common issue for many thinkers. It should be noted that although Lisa's ability allows her to extrapolate information she finds extrapolating information about people very difficult. At one point she tells Skitter: "Reading people with my power is hard, reading into their motivations or emotions is harder"Tangle 6.2 although she seems to make up for this limitation eventually. History Background Near the time that Sarah started high school, she noticed her older brother only spent time with her because it was his duty. She stopped accepting his attempts and they drifted apart. She began to resent him for acting like a brother than not being a real brother, being the popular kid, and being the favorite child. Eventually, Sarah started noticing something going on with Reggie. He got increasingly distant until he committed suicide. She mentioned that she had noticed something going on to her parents and they started blaming her for his death. To Sarah, it seemed like she was in a pressure cooker and that everyone knew that she had known something and hadn’t spoken up. She triggered in her sleep, dreaming about it. Her father caught on and started to use her power for the family's benefit. It became too much for Sarah and, eventually, she stole some of their money, ran away from home, and changed her name to "Lisa Wilbourn"Scourge 19.7. Later, Lisa traveled to Brockton Bay. She used her power to drain the accounts of several rich men while making sure she covered her tracks. She then went to a clothes store and inspected some clothing. She sent an employee running after telling her that her boyfriend could be cheating on her. She was then apprehended by a Boardwalk "Enforcer" who took her to a nearby alley where Coil called her and said that he would like to "buy" her servicesInterlude 8 (Bonus). Lisa met with Grue, Bitch, and Regent at the Train-yards. She was told to get a costume by Grue after revealing she didn't have one before offering to serve as their contact. Bitch refused and told her that she would have to 'get her hands dirty' if she wanted an equal share. She agreed. Story Start Lisa arrived with the other Undersiders and got off Bitch's dog. When Grue asked what happened to Lung, she told him what insects Skitter had bit Lung and said that he wouldn't feel so good tomorrow. She then told them that Skitter was shy before alerting her teammates to the fact that someone was coming. She got back onto one of Bitch's dogs, asked Skitter her name, and then told her that she should get out of there before they left. Later, Lisa left a message in the Connections section of the PHO message board for Skitter saying that she owed her a favor and would like to meet. Insinuation 2.3 When Skitter replied back, asking for proof of her identity, she sent a reply a few minutes later and offered to meet with herInsinuation 2.5. Lisa later went with Brian and Alec to meet Skitter. She made a bet with Alec on if Skitter would come in costume or not and won. Then, after Brian introduced himself, she did so as well before giving Skitter a lunchbox containing two thousand dollars. She said that Skitter could take it as a gift for saving them or the first installment in the monthly allowance as a member of the Undersiders. She then told Skitter what she had done to Lung before Brian stopped herInsinuation 2.6. Once Skitter agreed to join the Undersiders, Lisa asked Brian what they were going to do. She suggested that they go to their place and, if Rachel was there, fill her in. She asked Skitter if she wanted to change in a normal alley before descending the fire escape. After Skitter came down and introduced herself, Lisa pulled her into a one-armed hug before they left. When Taylor expressed that she was jealous of their place, she told her that it was her space too and then showed her the rooms. She suggested cleaning out the storage closet and turning it into a room for Taylor and groused about how Brian had ruined their nine hundred dollar couch by bleeding all over it. When Brian joked about her 'knowing everything', she said that she did and told Taylor about her powerInsinuation 2.7 . Post-Leviathan Like all the Undersiders, Lisa would took over a territory, and helped plot against Coil. She setup her territory in a shelter. Essentially hidden in plain sight this allowed for better information gathering and a place for her mercenaries to operate. Tattletale assisted Skitter in locating a runaway that was part of the merchants. Post-Timeskip Tattletale aided the heroes as a "voice in their ear" during the Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand. She realized the source of superpowers just before Golden Morning. Quotes *(To Glory Girl): “Oh honey, now who’s being stupid? I’ve got the most powerful weapon of all... Information.” Fanart Gallery Tattletalesketch.jpeg| Illustration byDrunkfu on deviantart Holocene_Sarah2.png| Illustration by Holocene from spacebattles Tattletale-Solo_(from_Undersiders_Fanart_by_drunkfu).jpg| Illustration byDrunkfu on deviantart tattletale_worm_by_linaleez edit 1.jpg|in costume|link=http://linaleez.deviantart.com/art/Tattletale-Worm-585662268 tattletale_worm_by_linaleez edit 2.jpg|in civilian guise |link=http://linaleez.deviantart.com/art/Tattletale-Worm-585662268 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Thinker Category:The Undersiders Category:Villains